No Other Way
by Rushing'Beauty'Wonder
Summary: Her heart will ache, but she is a warrior and will go on. She will have a happy life with Sokka and Ty Lee will be her best friend. Suki/Ty Lee Suki/Sokka Ty Lee/Azula
1. I Can't Have You

Their's a moment when Suki looks at her and smiles, everything is right in the world. No war, no fear and no one to tell her she can't have what she wants. But then she hears his voice and knows she can't have her.

"Suki, come on or will miss dinner."

The warrior looks at him and smiles, but not as bright, "Sure. I'll just get Ty Lee."

He kisses her cheek, "Sure."

Suki looks at him as he leaves her with her with the other girl. The sun is still bright, but the heat here isn't as hot as the girl's home. She wonder's if she misses the heat and warmth. Suki herself has given the acrobat extra blankets and sheets at night. She hopes they will help and will make her miss her homeland less. Leaving won't do Suki any good, but it wouldn't be about her it would be about Ty Lee and what she wants. The warrior sighs, "How are things going?"

Ty Lee looks up from the push-ups she was doing, her smile is bright and warm. Suki likes to think it's like the sun, "Good. The girls and the people here are great."

"Good to hear. Dinner is ready, are you going to eat?"

The girl giggles, "Of course, I need a good meal. I have training in the morning."

Her hand runs threw her hair, "Yeah. I forgot."

Ty Lee smiles and pushes herself to her feet, "You ready to eat?"

Suki smiles, "Yeah. Let's go before Sokka eats everything."

They walk inside and Suki feels like she can breath again. She doesn't like being alone with Ty Lee, the girl is like a tempest in her mind. All her social skills go out the window and her mind closes up. They all get food and she sits with Ty Lee and Sokka.

She sees the way Sokka looks at her and smiles, he has already told her he loves her and she has did so back. She wants to see him happy and knows trying to be with Ty Lee would break his heart. She could never hurt him and doesn't have any intentions to. She will keep her feelings for Ty Lee inside and will never tell the acrobat how she loves her smile and the way she smells. Her heart will ache, but she is a warrior and will go on. She will have a happy life with Sokka and Ty Lee will be her best friend. Suki know she can live with that, she knows she has too.

Her eyes glance at Ty Lee and her heart scream for her to say something, but all she does is mumble, "_I can't have you_."

Sokka lifts his head up and the acrobat leans hers' to the side, both ask her, "What did you say?"

She smiles and lies to them, "I can't eat anymore. Sokka, do you want the rest?"

He smiles and takes her plate from her. Ty Lees smiles and goes back to eating. Suki watches her boyfriend and best friend wishing she make them switch places, but knowing it won't happen.


	2. Distance

Distance

"I have to go."

"No you don't." Suki nearly snatches the letter from Ty Lee's hands and has to restrain herself from crumpling it.

"You don't understand."

"The hell I don't," Suki hisses. "I don't see why you want to visit her."

However, one glance at Ty Lee says she's going with or without Suki's permission. Anger heightens when she realizes the acrobat would leave for someone else, someone who hurt her, someone whom she's known longer. Suki doesn't want her to leave, for the closeness they have is all she'll get from Ty Lee and to lose that would be hell. Though the Fire Nation isn't far off, the distance would slowly kill her.

"Suki, I have to do this. I owe her."

The warrior growls and Ty Lee flinches at the sound. "After what she did to you? Why do you even care? Besides, what can you do for her when she'll just end up in prison?"

Suki knows she's gone too far with her words. The other girl is still a sore spot for Ty Lee and Suki has learned never to bring it up— but in anger she says many things. The look Ty Lee gives her makes her sorry she even opened her mouth. Though bad-mouthing the other girl will do her no good, that's the only form of empathy she can muster. Ty Lee deserves a family built on love and trust; she isn't going to find that in the Fire Nation. Still, wanting the smile to return, she adds, "Look Ty, I'm sorry."

The acrobat doesn't smile, however, and Suki feels like the sun just dried up. "Suki, I love it here, but Azula needs me." Ty Lee met Suki's gaze unflinchingly. "I have to do this."

The warrior can already feel the distance pulling them apart— even though they're still in the same room. She sighs in defeat. "Okay, but you have to come back. You have to write and visit."

Suki feels strings pull at her when the girl smiles and realizes this might be one of the last times she sees it. Ty Lee pulls her into a tight hug, not knowing what it does to her. Unwanted tears prick Suki's eyes. "Don't worry. I'll write every week and visit as often as I can."

"Don't forget."

"I promise. I won't."


End file.
